The One and Only BajanCanadian and JeromeASF
by JennaxGaming
Summary: When two sisters bump into their favorite Youtubers, what will happen? Feelings are hurt, things are done, and secrets are spilled. R&R if you like it or if you want more!
1. Getting to Know the OC's

Starting off with my characters:

**Name:** Jenna (Jen) Martin

**Youtube Name: **JennaxGaming

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** September 13th, 1997

**Eyes:** Crystal Blue with Gold Flecks

**Hair:** Waist Length, Brown to Blonde Ombre, Slightly Curly

**Body Type:** Athletic Build, 5'8" and a Light Tan

**Personality: **Geeky, Gamer, Stranger Shy, Naturally Suspicious

**Le Style:** Skinny Jeans, Gaming T-Shirts, Hoodies, Converse & Heels

**YT (YouTube) Crush:** BajanCanadian a.k.a Mitchell (Mitch) Hughes

**Name:** Samantha (Sammi/Sam) Greene

**Youtube Name:** Sammithesandwich

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** October 31st, 1997

**Eyes:** Emerald Green with Silver Flecks

**Hair:** Middle of Back, Straight, Black

**Body Type:** Supermodel Build, 5'7", and Pale Skin

**Personality:** Gamer, Spontaneous, Friendly and Approachable

**Le Style:** Gaming T-Shirts, Skinny Jeans, Hoodies, Converse & Hells

**YT Crush:** JeromeASF a.k.a Jerome (The Dirty Bacca) Aceti

Obviously Mitch, Jerome, and some other people from Team Crafted will be in the story, as well as a couple more OC's to make this story interesting. (*Laughs evilly* Author's Note: It will get very dramatic! ) This story takes place on the first of July, 2016, so as to allow for a measly month of fun before college starts.

Without further ado, I present to you:

**MY FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Jenna's P.O.V**

I just finished my first year of college at California University. The mail carrier arrived and I walked slowly, not expecting to get anything really big. Oh how wrong I was!

I immediately noticed an envelope stamped with " Important" in big, red letters.

Curious, I carefully ripped open the top, and took out a meticulously folded piece of paper. (I know, lots of big words but whatever) It was a letter from a school in Montreal, called Montreal University of Science and Technology. The letter stated that they would live to have me join them so I could major in computer sciences. I yelled with joy. "Sammi! I got accepted to a college in Montreal. Oh My God this is perfect!"

Sammi was my best friend and my adopted had just finished her junior year of college, (she's really smart) and we were already planning on moving to Montreal anyways. "Its called Montreal University of Sci and Tech. "I said as she ran down the stairs that led from the loft.

"Really?! That's great, because I'm going there too!" We both danced around our somewhat empty apartment.

"We'd better get packing if we want to be on time for our flight! It leaves at 10:30, and it's 7:15 am." I told Sammi.

**[Le Time Skip]**

We were finally done packing. I decided to do a v-log for my youtube channel. Sammi did one too. I pulled out my phone, a teal IPhone 5c and started the video.

"Hey guys, JennaxGaming here and I decided to make a v-log of my last day in California. I might've mentioned to you guys that I was moving to Montreal in one of my previous videos. I'm continuing college there, so maybe I'll see some of you other fans around. Peace out my peeps!"

I stopped the video and uploaded it. Sammi did the same, and then we left for our flight.

**Mitch's P.O.V (-NEW P.O.V YAY!)**

I checked one of my favorite channels, JennaxGaming, to see that she had posted a v-log a couple minutes ago.

"Hey guys, JennaxGaming here and I decided to make a v-log of my last day in California. I might've mentioned to you guys that I was moving to Montreal in one of my previous videos. I'm continuing college there, so maybe I'll see some of you other fans around. Peace out my peeps!" She had a beautiful face. I wonder if she's coming to Montreal University? I clicked the "subscribe" button.

**[Le Time Skip. Again. ^.^]**

**Back to Jenna's P.O.V**

Our plane landed at 5 pm, because of a 2 hour layover in Minnesota. Still, it was an hour early, and we took a cab to the campus. It was huge. Sammi and I went into the registration building and got the keys to our rooms. They were side-by-side on the third floor. We said our goodbyes, and then I walked was only one word to describe it. Wow.

The space was big , but empty because our things would arrive tomorrow. Sammi and I would need a place to stay for the night. I set my green laptop in the counter, and met Sammi in the hallway. She fearlessly knocked on the door across from mine . A really cute, but familiar guy opened the door.

"Hi! You guys are new. What do you need?" He said with a smile. I backed behind Sammi and hid . I don't really like people I don't know.

"My name's Samantha but you can call me Sam. This-" she pointed to me hiding behind her, " is Jenna, and we need a place to stay for the night. Would you mind ? "

"Oh no, not at all , " he said, waving us in.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the realllly long first chapter. Most of them will be like this so, as Mitch would say, "prepare your bodies!" Thanks so much, and Peace out.**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P.S. If you read this Mitch is hawt :3 lol**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry

**Sammi's P.O.V (5:30pm)**

The guy invited us in, looking a lot like the famous youtuber Mitch or the BajanCanadian.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Mitch. And that-" he pointed to a guy sitting on the couch, "is Jerome." He smiled at Jenna, who was still hiding behind me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Jenna. I understand if you're shy though."

"I know who you are!" Jenna 's face lights up as she jumps out from behind me, the sentence bursting out of her mouth. Mitch made a face. "Please don't fangirl on me, its really annoying." Mitch snaps. Jenna's face falls, and as she runs out of the room, I hear her sob.

**Jenna's P.O.V**

"Please don't fangirl on me, its really annoying." Mitch snaps at me. I'm annoying him? What did I do wrong?! That hurt. Just like that my happiness is gone. I run out of the room, but not before I let out a sob.

I go into the stairwell and sit on a step, crying and probably fucking my minimal makeup up. But I didn't care. I heard a loud bang and then Sammi is calling my name. She finds me on the steps, and pulls me onto her lap, even though she's my younger sister. " Jen, come here. Its ok, h e's just a jerk. He'll get over it." That some how made me cry harder, because, even though I'd just met him, I had fallen in love.

**Sammi 's P.O.V**

I found Jen crying in the stairwell. I pull her onto my lap, feeling her tears soak my shirt. "Jen, come here. Its ok, he's just a jerk. He'll get over it." She cried even harder. She had really liked Mitch. I wanted to go back and punch him in the face, but I just sat there and comforted her. She finally calmed down, but she kept hiccupping. I felt for her.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

"Look what you did! She's sensitive Mitch!"

Sammi slammed the door so hard that the windows rattled, snapping me out of my anger. I felt like a total douche, calling a fan annoying . She wasn't really that bad either.

"You should go apologize Mitch. They still need a place to stay, so send one of them over to me. "Jerome said, not looking at me.

"You're right, I'll walk one over in a bit. Wish me luck! "I slid, walking out of the room and following the sobs to the stairs. I opened the door quietly, slipped in, and closed it gently.

Sammi said, "Its ok, h e's just a jerk. He'll get over it. "Jenna cried even harder. Sam calmed her down enough to where she was only hiccuping.

"Jenna," I said. She whipped around. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm sorry Jenna, I just thought you were gonna freak out like most girls. I didn't mean it."

Sam helped Jenna up, wiped her tears, and walked over to me.

"Obviously, you were wrong." Sam said. Then she slapped me. Hard. Jenna's eyes widened and she turned pale.

"I deserved that. If you guys still need a place to stay Jerome and I would be more than happy to let you stay with us."

"What do you think Jen?" Sam asked her.

"I guess so. "Jenna said, her voice breaking.

I winced. "Well, we should go now. You guys wanna change into your PJ's? Because you should do that before you guys come over. "

They changed, Sam came out with a laptop bag slung over her shoulder, and we entered my room.

"One of you will have to stay with Jerome. Sorry." I said. Jenna looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

**Hey guys! A notsolong chapter. I think they're all going to be like this. If you guys are enjoying this, please R&R. Peace out!**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P.S. if you see this Mitch's booty! :'D**


	4. Chapter 3: Ok

Jenna's P.O.V (5:45 pm)

"One of you is gonna have to stay with Jerome. Sorry." He gave an apologetic smile. He's gorgeous. His caramel brown eyes and chocolate brown hair and his bright smile-

"I'll stay with Jerome." Sammi said, matter of factly. My eyes widened and I realized that we'd both be with our crushes. Alone. All night, in the same room.

"OK..." I said.

Mitch walked Sammi to Jerome's room. When he came back, I was still standing in the same spot. My knees locked and I crumpled, but Mitch caught me before I hit the ground. His face swam into my field of vision before I lost consciousness.

I woke up to a swaying sensation. I was being carried to Mitch's room. He set me down gently onto his bed, covering me up and kissing my forehead. Why did he do that? He lingered in the doorway.

" Mitch," I croaked, wincing. He rushed over to me.

"Don't sit up," he commanded.

"Sorry I fainted. I hope I wasn't too heavy." I said with a frown. He gave me a warm smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Actually, you were as light as a feather. Are you sure you eat enough?" He joked. I gave a small laugh.

" Yeah, I'm sure. What about you?" I asked, grinning.

"Me? I eat enough for the both of us actually." He said.

"No way. I play Minecraft too." I blurted out the last sentence. He smiled at me even more." We'll play if you want." he said.

Mitch's P.O.V (6:15 pm)

"We'll play if you want." I told her.

"My laptop's on the counter, and here's my key. I'm right across the hallway, room 313." She handed me the key she pulled out of her pocket, and I walked across the hallway to her room.

Opening her door, I grabbed her computer, which was neon green and really sleek. I headed back into my room, turning the light on. Jenna blinked a couple of times as I handed her the laptop and the keys.

"I'll be right back." I told her. Running into the living room, I grabbed my computer.

Walking back to the room, I laid down on the bed next to her. With the laptops on our laps, we logged into Minecraft. Jenna's username was JennaxGaming. The channel I subscribed to was called the exact same thing.

"Is your Minecraft account the same as your youtube channel?" I asked, not being able to hold back my curiosity.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She said, turning to look at me.

"Because I subbed to your channel this morning," I told her. She smiled at me. God she's gorgeous. Her amazing blue eyes and beautiful hair and her smile. Do I have feelings for her?" Mitch, are you ok? You were just staring, and I said your name a couple of times, but you didn't answer." Jenna was fidgeting.

"Jen, are you single?" I asked, just going for it.

"Mitch... yes, but-" I didn't let her finish. I leaned forward and kissed her. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Everything about that kiss was perfect. I pulled away.

"You ready to play some Minecraft?" I asked.

"Hell yes," she said, blushing . A lot.

Don't you just love cliffhangers?! A special shoutout to my one and only favorite reader, BLUEPURITY!. PLUS! my fake twin animefanime07 will be co-writing! (Go check her out!) And i'll make sure that she writes in these end-of-chapter thingies. Thanks so much and please, R&R if you're enjoying this!

Peace out my peeps!

~JennaxGaming

(Me:Do you even like P.S's?)

(You:Not really but they're funny)

P.S. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN YOU'RE AWESOME! c:


	5. Chapter 4: Livestreaming

**Jenna's P.O.V 7:00pm**

" You ready to play some Minecraft? " Mitch

smiled at me , breaking some of the tension.

" Hell yes, " I said to Mitch , my face as red as a cherry. We joined the Nexus Hunger Games lobby #7. The countdown started .

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5 . 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. May the odds

be ever in your favor!

He and I raced to spawn side - by- side , and

opened the chest. I got a stone sowd ( - - If you're a fan you know that's not a mistake ) and

positively slaughtered two people right off the bat.

" Like a boss! " I said . Then Mitch hit me a couple times, bringing me down to half heath . " Crap! Mitch ! . . . I surrender! " I shrieked .

He reached over and started tickling me , making me laugh so hard I got hiccups.

" Ahhhh! MITCHELL HUGHES. If you don't stop, I'll . . . umm. . . " I couldn't think of anything good enough .

" You'll do what? " He asked accusingly, still tickling me .

" I won't talk to you anymore ! " I grinned ashe

pretended to look hurt. He stopped tickling

me .

" You wouldn't dare . " He looked shocked .

" Try me . "

" I know you can't resist me . " He bit his lip, making him look sexy. He was right, so I leaned over and licked his lips. Then I turned back to the game .

" Tease , " Mitch mumbled under his breath .

Sammi 's P.O.V haven't heard from her in awhile!

I walked into Jerome 's dorm room and Mitch

left. " Hey Jerome . " I smiled nervously. " I'm

kinda , sorta a big fan. " I didn't know how he

was going to react to that last sentence , so I

stare down at the floor.

" I know. You ARE Sammi the sandwich on

Youtube , right? " He grins at me when I look up, stunned that he knows who I am.

" Uhhh . . . Ye . . . yeah, I am. How did you know?!" I am so confuzzled . Jerome watches my videos?

" You're pretty funny. "

" Not really. . . "

" Do you want to start recording together? "

" Sure . " This is going to turn out great.

I gave him my Skype name ** and told him what time he could call . (Skype call of course ! )

"Why don't we do a live stream? It would help you gain more subs and viewers. " I smiled at him.

"That's an abso-fantastic idea, Jerome."

He tweeted and posted what time the live stream

was on Twitter & Instagram, along with a picture

of the two of us that he had just taken.

In under five minutes, we had 10, 000 people waiting for tomorrow. I'm so excited!

After that, we just played Minecraft and chatted until we both fell asleep, with me laying on Jerome 's chest.

(**Skype Name : Samantha Greene )

**Another chapter finished. There will be exactly 25 chapters to this fanfic. Again, if you're enjoying this PLEASE R&R.**

**Peace out peeps!**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P. S. If you see this, Jerome has a big shnozz! *-***

**Hello there people c: It's animefanime07 and I wanted to thank you for continuing to read this story. Jenna's worked really hard on it. I'll go and hide under my rock again….**

**~Stay fabulous** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	6. Chapter 5: BIG Changes

**Jerome's P.O.V (8:00am)**

I woke up with Sam's head laying on my chest. She looked so beautiful just laying there, vulnerable . (sorry, but lots of fluff!)

I stroked her hair, which was so soft and silky. It looked like a river of the black sky at midnight, covering half or her face and her back. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at me sleepily.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you. It won't happen again..." She awkwardly sat up, her face turning pink as she realized we slept together

the whole night.

"But what if I wanted it to happen again?" I asked her, smiling.

"Well then I couldn't say no then, could I?" She give me a quick hug, then tries to pull away. I grab her waist and pull her back to me.

"Jerome... Stop!" She lets out a loud laugh, but covers it up with a cough. I tickle her and she snorts, trying to put her hand over her mouth.

"Stahpp!" She wail , trying to suck in air. I finally give in and stop tickling her.

Standing up, I grabbed her and lifted her onto my back for a piggyback ride . I ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Mitch 's door. " Meeetch ! ! ! You and Jenna best get yo' booties out here! I call chicken fights at the pool ! " I said . I was already wearing some shorts, and Sam had on a red tank top and grey spandex shorts. " Okay! Give us a minute . " Mitch yelled through the door.

**Jenna's P.O.V (8:20am)**

"Okay! Give us a minute." Mitch's yell woke me up. We had played Minecraft all night. I was cuddled up next to Mitch, and he had an arm around my waist. Does he like me?! No. He can't! Snap out of it Jen.

Mitch shook me, thinking I was still asleep. " Jenna, wake up. "Mitch softly whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I let him think he had just woken me up. I felt bad pretending though.

"Wanna go to the pool for a little before your stuff gets here? We were gonna chicken fight." Mitch grins at me when I open my eyes.

"Okay. That would be fun!" I slowly sat up, and his arm slipped Off of me. Since I didn't have a swimming suit with me, I would just swim in my pj's. They were good enough and not see-through!

"Is there any food? I'm STARVING." I grumbled to Mitch. He sits me down at the counter and looks through the cabinets.

"Let's see... there's cereal, cereal, and more cereal. What do you want?" He asks

"Cereal 's fine. I think it might be the best thing ever invented, besides Minecraft of course ! "

I rambled on until he replied, "Same here . "

I almost fell out of my seat! We finished eating, met Jerome in the hallway, and headed off to this 'fabled' swimming pool .

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy this last chapter? **

**Took forever because of a severe case of writer's block... but I have successfully recovered. Anyways, keep up with the R&R's and please keep reading! It really means a lot 3 **

**Peace out my peeps!**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P.S. New characters are coming soon, so watch for 'em!**


	7. Chapter 6: Show Off

**Sammi's P.O.V (8:35 am)**

Jerome and I waited, racing up and down the hallway while Mitch got Jenna up and ready.

"I win again Jerome!" I was flushed and sweaty from running . This was our fourth race, and now we were both tied. The fifth race would be a tie-breaker.

"This... is for the... b... big win!" Jerome panted as he tried to breathe again. After he was ready, we started the race. I let him do the honors of counting down.

"Three... Two... One... GO!" He and I went into a full-blown sprint. Jerome was 5'10", but he had short legs. I had the upper hand so I won, but I couldn't stop on the newly waxed tile.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and slammed into the green wall, laughing but not caring. I slid to the floor, clutching my stomach and hiccupping .

Jerome ran over and helped me up, trying to suppress his laughter. "Are you ok?" He was fighting back a smile too.

" You know you can laugh, right? I'm fine. That was actually really fun, and the fact that you didn't tell me the floors were waxed made it even funnier! " I smiled at Jerome , and we walked back to Mitch's room. Mitch and Jenna walked out as we got to their door.

"LEZZGO!" I yelled , and started off towards the elevator. Jerome walked next to me while Mitch and Jenna walked behind us, talking and laughing.

Jerome bumped my shoulder. I looked up at him with a strange expression." What was that for?" I asked him, very curious.

"Well Sammi-I mean Sam, I know we just met but I feel like we've known each other for a while. Ummm..." he stuttered, turning away from me as his face turned red.

"I understand Jerome. And you can call me Sammi, you know, if you want..." I trailed off, just as nervous as he was.

We were at the elevator now." We need to go to the first floor Sam," Mitch said from behind me. I jumped.

"Okay. Thanks Mitch." We all squished into the tiny elevator and I pressed the button. When we got to the first floor, Jerome led us down a long, peach-colored hallway, and then through some double doors. I gasped in awe.

It was an indoor/outdoor pool, with a built in hot tub and 25 foot diving board. My dream come true.

"This is seriously the best pool EVER!" I said. I scrambled up the ladder to the diving board, and prepared for one of the hardest jumps I had ever learned on the swim team, the triple-backflip-corkscrew. (I just made that up, so yea...)

I stood with my back facing away, bounced off the edge, and started. _One... two... three... and spin!_ I heard Jerome and Mitch gasp, and Jenna just laughed. I was still spinning as I hit the water.

I felt exhilarated as I popped up from the water and swam over to where Jerome and mitch were still standing. Jenna was grinning as she helped me out of the pool.

**Hey guys, another cliffhanger because I just LOVE you guys to pieces (You: Yay?*sarcasm*) New OC's are coming, so watch out for 'em. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do, please R&R and keep reading!**

**Peace out peeps!**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P.S. 3 to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7: Relationships

**Jenna's P.O.V**

"You were great Sammi!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know you could still do that. You're insane though Girlfriend."

Mitch and Jerome stared at Sammi in awe, their jaws dropped.

"Don't look too surprised boys, you're starting to catch flies!" Sammi exclaimed.

"Well, we should get swimming before our stuff gets here." I told them.

I grabbed Mitch's hand and dragged him to the edge of the pool. He pushed me in before I got the chance, but I still had a hold on his hand, so he went in with me.

We were laughing when we surfaced. He was really wet, but that made him even hotter. I zoned out looking into his eyes, and snapped out of it as I realized he had disappeared.

Something grabbed my foot and dragged me under, and then pushed me back up so hard, I flew 5 feet out of the pool. I landed with a splash and a lot of giggling. Mitch was grinning as he swam over to me. I wasn't going to let him get me that easily, so I swam over to the other side of the pool. Considering I was a lot faster than him, he just gave up.

"Are you ok Mitch?" I asked him, concerned. I swam over to where he had stopped, right in the middle of the pool.

"Yeah, its just that, I've never felt like this with anyone else, and its just weird." He sighed. I reached out my hand to comfort him, and instead he intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled, and so did Mitch. Sammi and Jerome jumped into the pool, ruining our- whatever that was...

"Cannonball!" They both yelled. They made a huge wave that sent Mitch and I underwater. Sammi was clutching her stomach while she snort-laughed, and Jerome was silently laughing, his face turning red.

"C'mon guys, did you really have to do that?" Mitch said as he frowned.

"Mitch its fine, they were just having fun- put me down!" He had picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Jerome did the same with Sammi.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Jerome yelled, and Sammi came at me, grinning like an idiot. I laughed and played along. Sammi and I grabbed each others arms and started pushing. I ended up knocking her off Jerome.

Then I put Mitch on my shoulders and him and Jerome fought. Mitch won that one, so Jerome claimed us as the victorious team. Mitch turned to me looking nervous.

"Hey Jen, um I was wondering if you would maybe wanna come to eat with me later tonight?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I laughed, and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"That sounds like fun, but only if you help me unpack!" I said, smiling. He pulled me out of the pool, and back over to where Jerome and Sammi had been chatting the whole time.

"We should head back, our stuff might be here already." Sammi said, pushing Jerome in front of her. She mouthed to me "he asked me on a date!" She looked so happy, so I mouthed back "so did Mitch" She grinned as Mitch reached for my hand, and our fingers interlocked.

Dripping wet, we headed down the hallway and back into the elevator. The ride was short, and when the doors opened, Sammi and I saw FAT STACKS of boxes in front of our doors. I sighed, and Mitch squeezed my hand reassuringly.

**Hey guys, another A/N. I've had a lot of fun with my friend and co-writer animefanime07, so go check out her stories too! She's amazing and the best friend I've ever had. The characters are based on us, so all that is cleared up.**

**Peace out my beautiful, awesomazing peeps!**

**~JennaxGaming**

**P.S. keep being amazing!**


	9. AN An Mistake

So I had just realized today that I COMPLETELY SKIPPED Chapter 4. LOL so many mistakes. Plus on my draft, I didn't have a chapter 7, so I had to get that fixed. I won't be updating for about a week, so just keep watching for my more recent content when I get the chance to post. And this was just an A/N so yea. Love you! 3 (No homo)

Peace out majestic peeps!

~Jenna

P.S. - I might stop these so PM or post if I should keep them! And I'm dropping the whole "JennaxGaming". Its now Jenna my friends!


End file.
